


Just Make This One Count

by OMG_Orlaith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Notes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Orlaith/pseuds/OMG_Orlaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach ficlet</p><p>You have just one note to send that person you love, so what do you write? Sherlock Holmes decides to try it, and finds it harder than he expected. But then again, isn't it always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Make This One Count

It is highly unlikely that this note will ever be read. 

It is simply a message of sorts, and a very short one at that. If this ends well, then there will be no need for this note, and if it doesn't… then I leave, taking this with me, and it shall never see the light of day. 

So it’s futile really, yet I’m still scribbling feverishly, putting my thoughts to paper before I’m even finished thinking. 

I think back, not so far back that my memory becomes tainted with forgotten details, but far enough. I reflect.

You had walked in; worn and wearied and lost in emotional turmoil (not that you showed it for a second). You had come alone. You surrounded yourself with people but you were alone in mind and soul and I could see it in your eyes. And yet you smiled anyway.

Months later, we were inseparable. 

You still smiled, but these smiles were different. They didn’t just stay on your lips; they reached your eyes too. Your eyes were warmer now, less glassy and empty than they were before. They were now eyes that crinkled when you laughed, eyes that shone with excitement.

If you could see, through my eyes, the pain and suffering that I had put you through, then you might think differently of me. I can’t expect you to change your opinion, and I’m not asking you to. 

What I am asking you to do is to try to reflect.

You had come with a schoolboy’s faith, in me, that I would fix this mess I had gotten us both into. You had hoped that I, the great Sherlock Holmes, would move heaven and earth to help us. Because if I couldn't, who the hell could?

And so I did try. And I messed up. 

I learned all too quickly about the crushing reality of disappointing a friend. The hope that you had placed on my shoulders came crashing down on me, but I take full blame. I let my hubris take over, and look where it had got me now.

I do hope, that if you see this note, John, that perhaps it will help you to realise that I mean what I say when I apologize. I don’t often do it (you know that from experience), so I try to make them count.

So this is me, making it count.


End file.
